Running And Hiding
by tatutwilight
Summary: Sequel to Finding and Falling. When James is released from jail, he gets revenge on everyone he has harmed. When Alice finds out that he's after her, will she be able escape and hide while keeping her son and newborn safe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello. for those of you who don't know me, I am twilight's t.A.T.u. this is the sequal to finding and falling. I hope all my previous readers who have read Finding and Falling will enjoy this, if not more:)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the plot.

Enjoy!

James' POV

He twirled the knife in his hand, his eyes set on the springs in front of him. His plan was beginning to unfold, quite smoothly at that. It had been over ten years since he'd been here, and he was finally getting out.

It turned out good behavior actually _did_ play a benifit in prison. He shoved the knife up into the springs as the sound of footsteps approached his cell.

"Hunter," the familair voice of the guard rang through his ears. James put his pointer and middle finger to his mouth, kissed them, and pressed them to the knife above his bed.

He sat up and turned to face the guard.

"Pack your stuff you're out at three." he said with disgust in his voice.

James got up and got and went the bars to look at the hallway clock. It was 2:30 and the clock continued to tick.

The plans he had when he got out...

Alice's POV

These past few years have been the best of her life. Daniel was ten, and she had another little one on the way.

Daniel was just starting the fifth grade and Jasper had just enrolled back into the army. They were now living back in Forks, and the move seemed to have a positive effect on everyone.

Alice placed her hand over her protruding stomach as she packed Daniel's lunch.

"Daniel!" she shouted.

Their house wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It had three bedrooms, which was perfect for their situation coming up.

"Coming mom!" he shouted as he flew down the stairs.

"Daniel what did I tell you about running down the stairs like that?" Alice stuffed the sandwhich into his superman lunchbox and handed it to him. "You have your homework done?"

"Mhmm." he smiled. He placed his tiny hands over her stomach.

Alice was worried that he wouldn't get taller when he got older. He was ten and just hitting 4 feet.

"Bye baby." Daniel kissed his mother's shirt covered stomach and grabbed his back pack from the corner of the living room.

Alice smiled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"You walking him to the bus stop?" she asked pecking him on the lips.

"Ew!" she chuckled at Daniel's response.

"Yeah." she sighed when he unwrapped his arms from around her. "Come on big guy." Jasper said taking Daniel's hand and leaving from the house.

Alice pouted. This is what it would fee like when Jasper leaves for the army.

Alone.

She knew that with the new baby coming they would need money, and the job she had as an intern for a local fashion company and Jasper's job as a cashier weren't going to cut it. Besides, Jasper loved his time at the army and she couldn't take him from that.

She would also have to take maternity leave in a short while since she was eight and a half months pregnant. She could swear she was much bigger than she was with Daniel.

Plus this baby would be a total surprise; they decided to keep the baby's sex a mystery. Alice went to her and Jasper's room and got on her laptop so she could skype Rose. Clara was in the same grade as Daniel, and they went to the same school so she knew Rosalie would be up.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Alice."

Alice couldn't explain how grateful she was that everyone took her back with open arms.

"How's the pregnancy?"

"Irritating. It's like I can't do much anymore. I can't even see my feet!" she gushed.

"Haha, yeah."

Clara was the only child Emmett and Rosalie had, and would be the only one ever. Alice heard the slight off tone to Rosalie's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Alice did you watch the news last night?"

Forks being so small only had one channel in town. She was surprised they even had a news channel.

"No why?" she asked.

The signal began to make the picture fizzle.

"Alice, James is out of jail."

Alice held her breath, her hand instantly flying to her stomach. "What?" her voice cracked. "W-when did he get out?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Alice wanted throw her laptop out of the window as the picture began to deform.

"Rose I'll talk to you later."

"Alice-"

She shut the laptop closed and set it on the nightstand beside her. She heard her phone ring but didn't answer it. She just needed Jasper right now. She picked up her cell phone, dialed his number and waited for him to answer. He picked up on the first ring.

"The bus just picked him up so I should be home in a few minutes."

Alice let out her silent sob, her crying filling up the whole room.

"Darlin' what's wrong?"

"He's out of jail Jasper."

"Who is?"

"James! They let him out!"

"I'll be home as soon as I can."

Alice dropped her phone and put her face in her hands. She couldn't breath, her tears clogging her throat.

Maggie's POV

I was flicking through the channels on my flat screen but I couldn't find anything. Ugh. I hate cable. Here I am sitting on my couch, waiting for my husband Sam to get home.

Oh how I loved saying _husband! _He was suppose to be here-

_Knock knock._

"Oh that must be him." I said walking to the door. "Sam you're late..." I stopped talking when I saw who was at the door with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she said taking small steps away.

"You weren't that hard to find Maggie. You should know by now that I have special skills."

I reached for my phone in my pocket but he grabbed me by the neck and shut the door behind him.

"My husband should be here soon." I said, my breathing becoming harder by the moment.

"Well I hope he makes it in time to see what I leave behind."

I tried to scream but no sound came out.

A/N: Please comment! I'll know to continue this if I get some!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *pouty face* No comments? Well..please comment. It would really make me happy:) Love you guys!

Alice's POV

"Alice, please, calm down." Jasper shushed in her ear.

Alice was on their couch, Jasper's arms around her while she was crying. "Jasper, you can't leave, you-"

"Ssh," he said placing his lips upon hers. She grabbed his face in between her hands, and kissed him back with a hard force.

"Jasper," she whispered against his lips. She pulled back but kept her hands where they were.

"It's not going to happen again, Darlin'," he said pulling her to his chest.

Alice gripped her shirt with her small fists, and wiped her eyes on his checkered shirt.

"I'm so scared." she whispered.

"You don't have to be."

_I do!_ she thought. Alice wiped her eyes, and took Jasper's face in her hands again. "Please don't let him hurt me again." her bottom lip quivered in pure fear.

She looked into Jasper's eyes and saw the sadness in them. She knew that what she said hurt him, hurt him so much, but she knew it had to be said.

"I know, I know. It wasn't your fault." she said louder. She got up from the couch and held her fists tightly to her sides. She turned to Jasper and held his gaze. "I can't see him again. I'll fall apart." she put her face in her hands, her knees giving out, but Jasper caught her.

"He won't come here, I promise you that."

Daniel's POV

I was in Mrs. A's class and we were talking about multiplying and fractions. Ugh, I hate fractions. I looked around the classroom, everyone's heads focused on their papers.

"Daniel," there was a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Emily. Emily was my neighbor, and she stood with me at the bus stop with my Dad and I every morning.

"Can you help me with this problem?" she asked. She was the only other person his height in the class, and the only other person really nice to me.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," she smiled sitting next to me.

"Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cheney. Are you two working on these problems."

"Yes Ma'am." we both said it at the same time, and we laughed.

I looked at my work, but something caught my line of vision and made my eyes shut.

There was a blonde man, and his hair was in a ponytail at his neck. He looked really scary and he made me want to get my dad. My dad could do anything.

The blonde guy walked up to my mom, and there was a baby in her arms. Mommy looked really scared though. I hope she's okay. Where's dad? He's suppose to be with her.

"Daniel?" I heard Emily's voice, and the picture left my mind; it kind of like...faded out.

I blinked a couple of times and looked at Emily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said scratching my head.

"So, how did you get 45 for number ten?"

"Well," I had to think before I talked. I couldn't get that man's face out of my head. I had to tell mommy what happened, maybe she'll know what's wrong with me. She always knows what's wrong with me.

"Daniel," I heard Clara's voice, and anger ran through my body. I put on my best angry face as I looked at her.

"What?"

"Why are you talking to Emily?"

"She came to me."

I watched Clara whip her head to Emily. "Why are you talking to him?"

"Because he's my friend." she siad. I was surprised when she took my hand.

"He's nothing, Emily. Do you want people to not like you either? You don't want to be friends with the midget, do you?"

"I don't care Clara. He's my friend." she looked at me and smiled. "He'll get taller, just watch."

I think from that moment, I found someone besides my parents that I love. I smiled back at her and looked around the classroom; everyone was staring.

"What are you all looking at?" Emily shouted.

"Emily!" Mrs. A yelled at her. "Clara return to your seat. Emily, do the same. Everyone finish their problems. Now."

I shrunk in my seat, and went back to work. I want to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel's POV

My dad was waiting at the bus stop like he usually was, but today he looked...sad? When I got off of the bus I walked up to my dad slowly.

"What's up son? How was school?" he asked. I smiled at the Southern tone in his voice. It was so awesome and sometimes I tried to do it too so that the girls would talk to me.

"It was nice," I laughed really hard as I attempted the tone.

"We gotta talk when we get home, okay?" I took my dad's hand and looked up at him. He was so tall! I hope I get to be that tall; I'm so short now.

"I want to talk to mom." I said biting my lip.

We started walking home, the hot air making my hair stick to my forehead. "What do you want to talk to mom about?" he asked.

I always talked to my dad about everything. I didn't talk to my mom much ever since she got pregnant. Her and dad were really into this baby, and sometimes I felt like they forgot about me. Sometimes they just sit together and smile and play with her stomach. I hope they remember me when the baby is born. I hope it's a girl so that mom would quit complaining.

"It's just something I want to tell her."

I want to tell her about the guy I saw in my head. Mommy said she saw the future, but I couldn't tell anyone. Maybe that's what happened.

"Okay."

We walked down the steet until we got to our house and I ran as fast as I could to open the door first.

"Daniel," he heard his mom's voice and he felt his worry melt right away. "How was school honey?" she asked taking my hand so we could sit on the couch.

I looked at my dad and he nodded before leaving the house.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked him before he left the threshold.

"Just some fresh air real quick." I looked at mom to see her pouting.

"Okay," she smiled, but she still looked kind of sad.

When dad left, mom looked down at me with a kind smile.

"Are you okay honey?"

I nodded. "I need to talk to you."

I watched as she had formed a really concerned face. "About what?"

"You know how you sometimes see things?"

"Yes. Do you have something to ask me about it?"

"Sort of," I said looking at my fingers. It was quiet for a few moments before I noticed my mom get anxious.

"Daniel, tell me what's wrong." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I think I saw something." I said looking at her. Her face softened but then I saw the sadness take over.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't get it. I went through so much because of it."

"It's okay mom. It was cool, but scary." I said smiling a little to show her I wasn't that scared.

"What did you see?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment on how to word it. "Well, there was this blonde guy; he looked really scary. I think he was coming to talk to us. It was me, you, and you had a baby in your arms. You seemed really scared." I said rushing my words together.

"A blonde man?" her voice shook. My eyebrows came together at her expression.

"Yeah. He had a ponytail, his eyes were really dark. He looked really hungry or something." I said shivering.

"Hold on," she said getting up to go outside. She shut the door behind her; and I just sat by myself.

It's not like that's anything new.

Alice's POV

_Oh no, oh no. _ She thought whilst her eyes searched for Jasper. James really was coming, and poor Daniel had to see him.

"Why," she mumbled. "Why did Daniel have to see, too?"

She continued to look for him but she couldn't see him.

"Alice?" she turned to see him sitting on the porch swing.

"Jasper!" she covered her mouth while she scurried to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"He saw him." she ran her hands through her hands. "Daniel had a vision and he saw James."

"How do you know it was James?"

"He described him to me."

"Darlin', please stop freaking out! He's gone. I'm sorry to tell you this, but what happened ten years ago is long gone. You have to get over this."

Alice stopped and just stared at him. "You expect me to just forget about it? That's what you're saying?"

Her eyes narrowed as Jasper sighed. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Do I?" she rubbed her stomach and backed away to front door.

Alice walked back into the house and looked at Daniel. "Daniel go to your room and do your homework please."

"Alice come on, you know what I meant."

"We're not talking about this in front of Daniel." she said with clenched teeth.

Jasper seemed to deliberate for a moment. "Alice you have to forget about him. He's not coming back."

"So what Daniel and I saw was imagination?"

"That's not what I'm saying, but maybe you're making yourself believe this."

"Daniel doesn't know anything about him!" she said whilst pointing to him.

"It could be anyone Alice! That's what I'm trying to say!" Alice cowered as he yelled and his face turned red .

Alice heard a soft sniffle behind her. She turned and saw Daniel crying. "Daniel..." he got up from the couch. "Daniel I'm sorry, " she said wobbling in his direction.

"Stop. I'll talk to him." Jasper's voice still contained raw anger .

"You're not going anywhere near him right now."

Jasper was about to go up the stairs, but Alice blocked him. "He's my son. I can talk to him whenever I damn feel like it." he said with balled fists.

"Not while you're like this."she said. She could feel her eyes burn as they began to gather with tears. God she hated hormones.

"I'll talk to him." Alice said turning to walk up the stairs as fast as she could to his room.

She knocked on his door before walking in. He had his head buried under the covers making Alice feel so terrible in her stomach.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"It's my fault you were fighting," he cried.

"No, no. It's not your fault. It's our fault. We're made at eachother, and it's not because of you." Alice went to his bed and sat on it to rub circles on the small of his back.

"You hate me don't you?" he asked.

Alice gasped. "No! What would make you think that?" she asked pulling him from under the covers so she could stare at his face.

"You and dad never talk to me anymore. You only worry about the baby." he mumbled.

Is that what she and Jasper have been doing? "I'm sorry, Daniel." she said pulling him into her arms. "I love you so, so much. I never meant for you to feel that way." She rubbed her fingers through his hair; she didn't want to look into his eyes in see the sadness that must fill them.

A/N: hey guys! I'm back! Please review if you can. I know it's a lot considering I haven't been around for almost two months, but I'd really appreciate it. I should be posting at least once a week from now on since school is over in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!

Peace. Love. Twilight:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't posted in a while, and I can't garuntee that the next chapter will be here soon. I'm really focused on my other fanfic right now, so this might be slow coming out. Here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

APOV

Alice shut off her son's lamp when his eyes closed for the night. She was planning on going to bed; she was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Her lower back was hurting, much more than usual, and she hoped going to bed early would help.

She got up and grabbed at the hem of her dress as her back felt like it just got kicked at. She pressed her lips together in a firm line as she tried to hold in her cries. She didn't want to wake up Daniel with what was probably exagerated pain.

She opened his door quietly to be met with Jasper's form sitting at the top of the stairs. She winced a little as the pain subsided, but just barely. Alice walked forward when Jasper turned and gave her an apologetic look.

"Alice, can we talk, please? I'm sorry," he looked at her with a concerned look as she bit her lip harshly. "Alice, are you okay."

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. My back just hurts a little is all."

"Are you sure," he asked moving swiftly to take her hand into his. He guided her to their room and sat her on the bed.

"Do I need to call Edward's dad?"

She shook her head and let out a slow, shaky breath. "No, I'm fine." the sharp pain came back and she gripped Jasper's hand much tighter. "At least I think I'm fine."

"Alice, we need to go to the hospital."

She gave Jasper a harsh glare as he gave her a dumbstruck look.

"Jasper, the only reason I'd have to go to the hospital was if-" She gasped as she felt wetness cover her thighs and legs. "My water broke." she finished.

A pain she couldn't even describe came in her lower back. "Jasper, get the baby bag." she cried letting go of his hand.

"Does this mean-"

"Yes, Jasper. We're having a baby." she smiled.

JPOV

Jasper had no idea what to do. He wasn't here for Daniel, so all of this was entirely new to him. He grabbed the diaper bag from the corner of the room and grabbed his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Alice asked.

"I'm calling Edward and Bella,"

"Why are you calling them?"

"So they can watch Daniel, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she groaned grabbing her stomach.

Jasper held the phone with shaky hands as the phone rang. He looked at his watch, seeing that it was barely six o'clock.

"Hello?"

He struggled for words as he heard Edward answer the phone.

"Edward, we need you to watch Daniel."

"Why, is everything okay?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Alice is just going through labor." he turned to see her; her face was red and her hands were twisting the sheets.

"Really?"

"Yes. Can you please get here as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper rolled his eyes as he heard Edward conversing with Bella.

He didn't have time for this, he needed to get Alice to the hospital as soon as he could.

"Just get here as soon as possible so we can get Alice to the hospital."

The line went dead before he could even finish.

"Jasper!" he went to Alice's side in an instant as he took hold of her hand and rubbed her back. "Take me to the hospital!" she yelled through ground teeth.

"I will as soon as Edward and Bella get here to watch Daniel."

"Wake him up, I want to talk to him." she panted.

"But-"

Jasper's eyes widened as Alice gave him a glare he'd never seen from her. "Okay, okay," he said backing away with his hands up.

Daniel's POV

_"Mommy," I tugged on her shirt but she was too concerned about the baby to see me. "Mommy," I waved my hand in front of her face, but she kept her attention on the new baby. _

_"Look her gorgeous eyes Jasper." Mommy said walking away from me to go to the nursery. _

_"I thought you said you'd never forget me," I whispered. _

"Hey," I felt my shoulder being shaken.

I opened my eyes slowly to see my dad with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Hey, buddy," he said in a rushed tone.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward are gonna be here soon to watch you."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Dad picked me up from bed and carried me to his room.

"Mommy!" I screamed seeing her in pain. "Mommy are you okay? Are you dying?"

"No, no, sweetie," she smiled painfully. "I'm having a baby. I wanted to talk to you first before I left."

She patted the seat next to her, and dad set me down. "Mommy, are you okay?" I asked again putting my small hand on her face.

"Yes, it just hurts sometimes to have a baby." she said. "Listen," she looked at me with a sad face and I bit my lip feeling terrible.

Was she going to tell me that I was going to live with Uncle Edward now? Was she saying that she didn't want me anymore?

"Mommy, please, I want to live with you. I don't want to live with Uncle Edward." I couldn't help that my words were hard to understand. I was just so sad.

"Honey," she pulled me into her arms with a really tight hold. "I don't want you to go. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I want you to know that I won't love you any less once I have the baby."

"But, you're going to love her more than me." I cried more.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to love you both equally." she whispered. "I love you so, so much Daniel."

"I love you, too mommy," I said.

"Jasper!" I moved away from mom when Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella rushed into the room.

"Alice! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're having a baby!" I went to Uncle Edward's side as Aunt Bella gushed over my mom.

I poked him to get his attention and he smiled down at me.

"I called Rose and she said she was coming to meet us at the hospital."

"Meet?" Uncle Edward said. "You and I are watching Daniel."

"No, _you're _watching Daniel."

"What?" his hands flew up in the air.

Before I could even process what was going on, it was just me and Uncle Edward in the room.

"What's up big guy?"

Uncle Edward was the only one who called me that; everyone else called me "buddy," or "short stuff."

"You know, my mom's having a baby." I frowned.

"You don't want a little brother or sister?" Uncle Edward took me to my room and put me under the covers but kept the lamp on.

"It's going to be a girl," I said pulling my blanket over my face.

"Oh yeah?" I nodded under the covers.

"I don't want a little sister, cause my mom won't love me anymore." I mumbled.

"Of course she'll love you." he said pulling the cover away from his face. "Why don't you think she will?"

"Her and dad are already so into the baby. It's like they barely notice me."

"Oh, they notice you." Uncle Edward said with irritation.

"How do you know?"

"Well, everytime I see your dad, he's talking about how proud he is of you. And your mom? You're all she talks about." he laughed.

"Really?" I couldn't believe.

"Yeah. I'm surprised they don't smuggle you the way they talk about you." Uncle Edward patted my head. "I bet you're gonna miss your dad, huh?"

"Miss him?" What was he talking about?

"Since he's going back to the army," Uncle Edward slowed as he finished. "They didn't tell you yet?"

"He's going to the army?"

A/N: Please comment:)


End file.
